Mouse Tails (show)
'''Mouse Tails '''is a show made by Andywilson92, the creator of Snospis Eht. The first episode was uploaded on 4th January 2011. Mouse Tails is set in Mousetown, Tyksrr. It is set in the same world as Snospis Eht, in fact there is even a Mouse Tails crossover with Snospis Eht. Lisa and Marge watch the show in the basement of the Snospis House. From the note on the refrigerator at Snospis Eht: Marges Day: Part 01, it may suggest that Bart not only watches "Mouse Tails" as well, but is also a fan of the show. .]]Mouse Tails is broadcast in Tyksrr on The Good Captain's Fish at 6:00, during the Childrens Morning Hour. Andywilson92 stopped numbering the episodes after Mouse Tails 02: Mr Fishly, as he wanted something specific to happen in episode three, but never got around to making it https://mobile.twitter.com/andywilson92/status/116993253609455617, with Mouse tails: BEE attack ! becoming the third episode uploaded to YouTube. However, he created Mouse Tails Episode 04: The Adventure Begins?, skipping episode three altogether https://mobile.twitter.com/andywilson92/status/116993432416813056. History and development Andywilson92 first thought of the idea for Mouse Tails when he was waiting for a bus in November 2010. He decided to make a fake BBC, late-1980's style CGI series featuring several mice, who would have Magic Mouse's appearance, but later he decided to give them the appearance of Mouse Tails, based off a drawing visible on the fridge in Mouse Tails episode 1: coke. Eventually, he gave up on this idea, because at the time he couldn't create a realistic enough VHS effect. At the time, he was studying computer games design at university http://snospis-eht.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3827#4. Setting The show is set in Mousetown, Tyksrr. The main character is Mouse Tails, a small brown mouse that works in a biscuit tin factory. Mouse Tails' best friend is Magic Mouse, a large purple mouse with magical powers that communicates via strange noises. Episodes These episodes are arranged by the date of their uploading. Episodes that are present in the "Mouse Tails playlist" are marked with an asterisk (*): * Mouse Tails episode 1: coke * * Mouse Tails 02: Mr Fishly * * a special message from mouse tails * * Magic mouse comes home * * Mouse tails: BEE attack ! * * The curse of evil Dr count Fishly Island * Filling Time a Mouse Tails adventure or somthing * Mouse Tails: Ernie Hudsons Crystal Meth Vodka * Mouse Tails Episode 04: The Adventure Begins? * Mouse Tails: Episode #267 : HERR Fishly. * * Mouse Tails: Episode #268: Herr Fishly_02 * * Mouse Tails: Herr Fishly: 03 * * Mouse Tails: Catholic Prison School Camp. * * Mouse Tails: Mousefest * * Mouse Tails: Mousefest (PG version) . * Mouse Tails: 101 Magic Mice * * Mouse Tails: Mouse Manor Mouse Tails comics *Relax The Fuck Up! *Mouse Tails: The Daily Webcomic: 01 Other videos with Mouse Tails characters in them *Magicmousefoundinwoods.wmv *New Mouse Tails Soon! *The Legend Of Zelda *They're coming to get you Barbara! Gallery Magic Mouse.png|Magic Mouse, the deuteragonist. Vlcsnap-2016-06-26-12h05m33s220.png|Wonder Mouse, the tritagonist. Wonder Mouse is the girlfriend of Mouse Tails. See also * Mouse Tails characters, for the characters that appear in the show. * Episodes, for a list of episodes in the main Snospis story. References * * Category:Content * Category:Television shows *